Not The Last
by hermoine snape
Summary: What if the night of the of the kiss in Amy's room lead to passionate night? A night that changed both of their lives. The Doctor found out he was no longer the last Time Lord. Who is the other Time Lord?
1. Rory's Not The One

AN: I do not own the rights to the Television Series of Doctor Who. I'm only borrowing the most beloved characters from the seven series (11th Doctor) I'll give them back I promise once I'm done with them doing my will. LOL. Ok not as funny written down as it was in my head!

BIG NOTE: INSPIRED BY THE FANFICTION "Daughter Who?" by: jackytomboy96 check it out. It's an awesome story!

Story Note: What if the Doctor and Amy did more then just kiss in her bedroom? What if it leads to something else?

Not The Last

"What are we going to do now?" asked Amy Pond looking at the man laid next to her in the bed. He had brown nearly black hair, lightly toned skin, brown eyes. He had lanky lean frame.

He normally wore a white button down shirt, suspenders, raggedy brown coat and a bowtie he thought looked cool. He was known as the "Doctor," a Time Lord.

"This can't happen again Amelia." said the Doctor as he gently ran his hand up and down her arm. She had long red hair, fare complexion, brown eyes and a slender womanly figure with long legs that seemed to go on for miles.

She was mainly known by Amy or last name Pond as the Doctor liked to call her time to time. But this wasn't the first time that the Doctor changed her life. He had shown up in her back yard in a blue police phone box known as the Tardis. She had been seven. Her family thought she was crazy and made her go to many doctors. But twelve years later he returned to take her on incredible journeys.

Amy sighed heavily and whispered, "I know. But you have to admit it was incredible just like one of our adventures."

"It was much more then I ever expected." He said and gently kissed one last before getting out of the bed.

Amy sat up causing the blanket to fall down her waist revealing her full rounded breasts. "When will you be back?"

The Doctor turned from mirror after tying his bowtie. He smiled sweetly at the woman in the bed. "I'll be back. I promise."

"I know you will." said Amy as she watched him enter the Tardis and vanish from her room.

She fell back down onto the mattress and turned her head. She saw her wedding dress hanging in the closet. She was to marry Rory Williams. She had fallen out of love with him a long time ago. She couldn't hurt him by breaking the wedding off with him, but she loved the man that had just left in a time machine.

DW?

Amy stood in front of the window looking down at the backyard. It was decorated in roses and lined with chairs for her wedding. She looked down at wedding dress. It was white with beaded swirled rose pattern. The sleeves were sheer and made a point at the middle finger.

Amy rested her hands on her still flat stomach. She had found out a few days ago she was two months pregnant. She knew that the child belonged to the Doctor, because she'd never been with Rory since the Doctor.

Amy turned around when she heard the familiar sound of the Tardis. She beamed when she saw the blue phone booth and the Doctor stepped out wearing a black top hat and tux with a white bowtie.

"Doctor!" She said throwing her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He pulled back and didn't see a happy face but a grave one. "You don't look too happy to see me."

Amy sat down on the bed. "It's wonderful to see you. It always is. I miss you when you're gone." The Doctor sat down on the bed next to Amy. "I'm not happy with Rory."

"How so?" He said with worried expression.

"My world has changed since you came into when I was seven years old. I knew you'd come back. Then we went off together I saw so many amazing things. I don't want to be tied down here."

"What else are you not telling me Pond?" he asked.

She brushed away several fallen tears. "No, there's nothing else."

He knew she was keeping something from him, but he didn't push the issue. He knew that she'd tell him within time. She always did.

Amy rose from the bed. "I'll be back in a moment. I'm feeling a little sick to my stomach. I think its nerves," and she walked out of the bedroom and to the bathroom.

The Doctor watched the fiery redhead leave the room. He knew it couldn't be nerves, because she had admitted not being in love with Rory. He knew those in love on their wedding day had nerves. She seemed very unhappy.

"Do you feel better?" asked the Doctor noticing her pale face.

"It will pass in a moment." said Amy and sat back down next to the Doctor.

He pulled out a necklace from his pocket and gently clasped it around her neck. Amy looked down at the pendent and saw it was in shape of the blue Tardis. "You need something blue, and why not Tardis blue. There's a button you push here on the side." He pushed it revealing a key. "It's time for you to have a key to the Tardis." He pushed the key down and it clicked concealing it back into the pendent.

"I love it!" said Amy and threw her arms around his neck.

The Doctor pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. He rose from the bed and held out his hand. "I'll take you down stairs," and they left the room.

Amy smiled and let the Doctor escorted her down the stairs where friends and family were waiting for the wedding.

DW?

"It's still not too late to stop this Amelia." He whispered just before she walked down the ale.

Amy shook her head. "No Doctor. I said yes to Rory and I never go back on my word. Unless it's in order to help you." She kissed him on the cheek and made her way down the ale.

The Doctor watched his dear friend walk down the ale to a man she didn't love, but he couldn't interfere. It was Amy's choice to marry Rory Williams. He only wished he knew what Amy was keeping from him. The Doctor turned around not wanting to see the couple kiss. He could tell it was hurting Amy but couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. He would respect her wishes like he always had done.

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter !


	2. Beth

Not The Last

Amy lay in the bed at Medical Department it was time for her six week check up; which was her third month with her doctor. She was still able to keep the pregnancy from her husband, and she hoped it stayed that way. She hadn't seen the Doctor since her wedding. She knew deep down it hurt him, because deep down it hurt her too, but she had something that no one could take from her. The baby she carried.

The nurses squeeze the gel onto Amy's growing belly. She jumped slightly at the cool goop. "Let's see if we have a girl or boy." said the nurse.

"Sounds good." said Amy. She took a deep breathe and waited for the sex of the baby to come into view.

The nurse moved the sonogram handle around Amy's belly. "We have a healthy baby girl." She stopped suddenly when saw something out of the normal. "There's two heart beats." She said and pointed it out to Amy. "There's two hearts. I have never seen anything like it."

Amy smiled knowing that the Doctor was no longer the last Time Lord. She had learned a long time ago that the Doctor had two hearts. "It seems to me that she's going to be very special little girl."

The nurse only nodded her head. She looked at the picture on the screen, and told Amy that everything looked fine; except for the two hearts. She removed the gel from her belly. She told the redhead to make an appointment with the woman at the front.

"Thank you. I'll see you next time." said Amy and the nurse left the room to let Amy dress back into her clothes.

Amy got dressed and left the office after making another appoint for her next check up. She smiled and left in her car for the nearest baby store. She was looking for a special crib to put on layaway to pay gradually over the months.

DW?

Amy entered the store and smiled at all the baby cribs and carriers and walked over to girl's department. She knew to find something to work for a boy and girl just in cause the test was wrong. She remembered her mother telling her that she was going to be a boy. Amy laughed at thought.

Amy stopped at a deep cherry wood crib. She gently ran her hand over top bar, and she looked down at cot part of the bed it had stars and moons. She smiled. The crib was perfect. She spun around the lights that were in shape of stars sending lighted stars over the ceiling.

The sales man walked up to Amy and asked, "Can I help you?"

Amy turned to the blonde headed man and smiled. "Yes you can. How much is this crib?" asked Amy, hoping it wasn't too much money that Rory would notice the with drawls from the account.

"Yes. It's actually on sale today only." He told her. "The price was 1,000 quid. It's dropped down to a reasonable 500 quid."

"Wonderful. I'll take it." said Amy. "I would like to put it on layaway and pay on it once a week. If that is possible."

"Yes. You can do that. A wonderful plan Mrs.?"

"Amelia Pond." said Amy not wanting to really use the name Williams.

The sales man placed a piece a paper on the crib notifying the other buyers it was on layaway. Amy followed the man to the front to fill out the paperwork for the crib. Amy left the store with a bright smile. She had gotten her daughter her crib that she paid for in cash on the first payment. She went home hoping that Rory had been called into work for the night.

DW?

Amy entered the house grateful that Rory's car was gone from the driveway. She threw the keys down on the counter along with her bag. She kicked off her shoes at the door and removed her coat and hung it up on the hanger near the door.

She entered the kitchen to find the Doctor sitting at the table with a bowl of custard and fish fingers. "Doctor!" She said and threw her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled back. "Rory let me in before he left. He told me that you had gone to town and would be back soon."

Amy sat down at the table across from the man she hadn't seen since her wedding. She grabbed a fish finger and dunked it into the bowl of custard. She had been eating them for nearly a month. It was almost the only thing she ate.

"Pond I know you can not stand fish fingers and custard." said the Doctor watching her eat her fourth one. "What's going on Amelia?"

Amy got up from the table, walked out of the room, and quickly returned with a picture in her hand. She had gotten it from her appointment. She knew it was time to tell him the truth. She never could keep anything from him. Nor could she ever lie to him. The little one was his and he needed to know the truth.

"It's time I tell you truth Doctor. You knew I was keeping something from you the day I got married." said Amy. He nodded. "The night we spent together was very special and that night created something even more special." She hand the picture over to the Doctor. He took the photo and looked at it in shock. "That's our little girl Doctor."

"You're-I'm-" said the Doctor unable form a sentence.

"You're going to be a Daddy." said Amy "She has two hearts." She pointed them out on the picture. "That can only mean that she is a Time Lord. You are no longer the last."

He sat the picture down on the table and took Amy's hands into his own and smiled. He knew it was very dangerous for him to have a child, but the idea of him not being the last of the Time Lords meant a great deal to him. But it meant something even more that the little girl was his and Amy's baby girl.

"How far along are you?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm three months. I was two months along when I married Rory. He doesn't know about the baby. I want it to stay that way for long as possible."

"Amelia he'll find out sooner or later when you begin to show within a few short weeks." said the Doctor gently.

"I know but she's ours and all ours." said Amy. "The picture is yours. I have one already."

The Doctor picked it up off of the table and stuck the picture in his coat pocket. Amy told him about the crib she had gotten at the store earlier that day. He smiled at the woman that sat in front him. He was going to have the one thing that he wanted for years. A family.

DW?

The Doctor and Amy stood in front of the Tardis that was located in the side ally. He gently rested his hand on Amy's small bump and leaned in and gently a captured her lips with his own. He pulled back and smiled. She fixed his bowtie that had turned sideways.

"Hurry back Doctor." said Amy, "We'll be waiting." She rested her hand her belly.

He smiled. "I'll be back I promise."

She smiled. "I know you will and she watched the Tardis vanish from sight. "I hope you don't skip years like you do." She laughed at the taught and returned to house.

Three Years Later

Amy stood in the kitchen fixing two year old, Bethany Pond her breakfast. Beth had shoulder length red hair, fare skin, brown eyes and was tall and lean like her father. Rory had left after he found out that Beth wasn't his daughter and had divorced her soon after, but Amy didn't mind. She waited for the Doctor to return to her and Beth.

Amy turned around and saw Beth sitting on the floor playing with the Tardis toy she had made for her. She smiled at the joy that she sat laughing at the box as she made noises as it flew in the air.

Amy turned off the eye of the stove when she heard the familiar noise that belonged to the blue phone box. She grabbed Beth, "Daddy's here Beth."

Amy opened the back door with Beth who rested on her hip with the toy blue Tardis. "Doctor!" She said and threw her right arm around his neck. She pulled back for him to look at the little girl in her arms. "This is Bethany. Beth for short. Beth this is-"

"Daddy!" said the little girl.

The Doctor caught Beth, who nearly jumped out of her mother's arms. He rested the girl on his hip. "You look like your mother." He turned to Amy and said, "Hello Amelia." He kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I fear it has become habit."

"I knew you'd come back. It was only a matter of time." said Amy and they walked into house. "Are you ready to start your next adventure?"

The Doctor sat down at the table with Beth in his arms. He smiled at the toy that was in her small hand. "Yes I am and my next adventure isn't in the universe. It's being with you and my beautiful little girl."

Amy smiled and sat down next the Doctor and Beth after placing her daughter's breakfast down on the table. She asked, "Where to now Doctor?"

He looked down at his daughter and asked, "Where to Beth?"

The little girl smiled and answered, "Mickey Mouse."

Amy laughed at the Doctor's puzzled expression. "She means Disney World."

"Disney World it is. But after breakfast." said the Doctor. Beth smiled and ate breakfast. They were going to see Mickey Mouse.

Hit the button and leave me a review!


End file.
